


Nadjenna oneshots

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: A whole bunch of Nadjenna oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

Nadja curses, "ah fuck."

 

Jenna looks up at her, "swear words are illegal now."

 

"Heck."

 

Jenna frowns, "you're on thin ice."


	2. 2

Guillermo asks, "Nadja are you free tonight?"

Nadja raises her eyebrow. "Yes."

Guillermo looks at Jenna. "What about you?"

Jenna nods.

Guillermo's eyes light up. "Great! I'm not. You two go without me. Enjoy your date."

Nadja says "Did he just-"


	3. 3

"This date is boring," Jenna says.

"This isn't a date, I said I was going to the basement." Says Nadja.

Jenna asks,"Then why did you invite me?

Nadja shakes her head. "I didn't. You just said, 'fuck you Nadja, I'll do whatever I want.'"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one would be if Nadja and Jenna ever got married.

Jenna says,"So I'm in love with you. You're beautiful and I wanted to ask you out.

Nadja is quiet.

 

Nadja looks at Jenna. "Jenna, we're married."

Jenna looks excited, "so is that a yes?"


	5. 5

Nadja asks, "hey babe, are you in the mood to spice things up?"

Jenna answers with, "i can't eat spicy foods."

Nadja is confused, "what? No. I mean in the bedroom-"

Jenna still says, "i can't eat spicy foods anywhere, Nadja."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandor is interviewing Nadja.

Nandor says,"describe Jenna in one word."

Nadja answers with, smirking, "mine."


	7. 7

Nadja and Jenna had agreed to meet Laszlo and Nandor at the party they were going to.

The only problem is…

"This walk is too long." Jenna complained. "When are we going to be there? My legs are tired."

Finally Nadja snaps. She picks up Jenna. She then says, "if you're going to act like a child, then I'm going to treat you like a child. So shut the hell up." Nadja put Jenna down. And then Jenna was quiet for the rest of the time there.


	8. 8

Nadja looks at the camera, "Laszlo has been cheating on me. So I've decided to do something to piss him off. And Guillermo, Colin, Jenna, and Nandor are on board with the idea." She smirks.

_

As Laszlo appears back in the house after a long time of drinking virgin blood, he walks to the living room.

He sees Nadja and Jenna cuddling together. Laszlo asks, "what's the meaning of all of this?"

Nadja looks up. "Didn't you hear the news? We're through. I'm dating Jenna."

Laszlo grumbles something under his breath that no one can understand. He turns into a bat flies away.

Guillermo says, "I think it worked."

Nadja says quietly,"that will teach him not to cheat on me."

Jenna looks at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing."


	9. 9

Nadja had a horrible day. She sat scowling on the couch.

 

Jenna looked at her.

 

Nadja knew what Jenna was going to do. "Don't you dare."

 

Jenna flashed a goofy grin, which caused Nadja to crack up laughing.


	10. 10

Nadja and Jenna sit on the couch watching a horror movie.

 

Jenna keeps jumping at parts and shaking.

 

Jenna's concerned girlfriend, Nadja, looks at her. "You okay?"

 

Jenna nods.

 

Nadja raises her eyebrow. "So you're not scared?"

 

"Nope," Jenna stutters.

 

Once the movie is done it's nearing dawn. Nadja and Jenna head up to their coffins.

"Nadja?" Jenna asks.

 

"What?"

 

"Can I sleep in your coffin with you tonight?"

 

Nadja slightly laughs. "Fine."


	11. 11

Nandor walks into the living room, the camera crew falling him.

 

He looks on the couch.

 

Laying there is Nadja and Jenna.

 

Nandor looks at the camera. "Aw! Would you look at that!" 

 

The camera pans over to them and zooms in.


	12. 12

Jenna looks at Nadja. Jenna does the pretty smile that she knows Nadja adores.

 

Nadja sees this and her cheeks start turning a very pale pink.

 

Jenna is close now. Jenna puts her hand under Nadja's chin.

 

Nadja is excited. She knows what's next. She braces herself.

Jenna leans in and whispers into Nadja's ear, "I think we should have Chinese food."

 

Nadja is really disappointed. "Oh for the love of-"

 

Jenna quickly smacks Nadja in the face with a pillow.

 

"What the hell was that for?" Nadja asks, furious.

 

"You were about to say the g word!" Jenna says.

 

"Well thanks for stopping me."

 

"So about the Chinese food," Jenna begins.

 

"Jenna you can't have Chinese food. You're a vampire." Nadja explains.

 

Jenna's eyes grow wide suddenly. "What!?" She freaks out and runs up stairs.

 

Nadja looks at the camera. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even dating her. And then I remember that she's the only thing that brings me joy these days."


	13. 13

Jenna is holding a fragile cup. It's been in her family for generations. And suddenly, it slips out of her hand. It falls down to the floor and shatters."Fuck me!" Jenna yells angrily.

 

Nadja, who is sitting right by Jenna, smiles.

 

Jenna sees this and says, "That wasn't an invitation."

 

Nadja scoots closer. She doesn't care what Jenna says.

 

"I mean it. Leave me alone," Jenna warns.

 

Nadja gets up in Jenna's face and flashs a pretty smile.

 

Jenna is blushing furiously now.

 

Nadja puts her hand under Jenna's chin and leans in even closer.

 

Jenna doesn't care now. She's ready to she where the night takes her.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot Jenna is a human.

"What are you doing up there?" Nadja asks.

 

Somehow Nadja's pesky human girl friend has gotten on the roof.

 

"Uh," is all Jenna says.

 

"Get down!" Nadja yells.

 

"No."

 

"I'm calling the police," Nadja warns.

 

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna kick their asses." Jenna claims.

 

"I have cookies," Nadja says.

 

Jenna's eyes go wide. "What?" Jenna quickly finds away off the room. "I could of totally kicked their asses."

 

Nadja just now realizes that Jenna is still talking to the police. "I'm sure you would have."


	15. 15

 

Jenna is standing on a ladder. "Like this?" She asks holding up the decoration.

 

"A little to the left," Nadja says.

 

"Like this?" Jenna asks again after see moved.

 

"A little bit to the right," Nadja calls.

 

"Like this?" Jenna asks once again.

 

"Keep going."

-Cuts to Nadja in front of the camera-

 

"What Jenna doesn't know is that I'm just having put up the decorations for the great view."


	16. 16

Nadja looks at Jenna, "I like your pants."

Jenna smiles, "Thank you! They were 30% off."

Nadja purrs, "I'd like them better they were 100% off."

Jenna stops smiling, "That's not how business works."

"Thats not what I-" Nadja begins but is cut off by Jenna.

"You can't just give them out free, Nadja." Jenna says.

Nadja sighs and walks away.


End file.
